During refining, treatment and manufacturing processes, jewelers and others in the precious metal trade utilize a variety of solutions to clean, wash or otherwise treat the products. These solutions carry precious metal particles, either as a result of abrasion or other mechanical removal from a precious metal item, or as a result of chemical processes which precipitate the precious metal out from the treatment solution. It is well known to filter or otherwise subject such solutions to mechanical means to recover the precious metal therefrom. Such systems may typically include settling tanks, in which the solution carrying the particles is allowed to sit undisturbed wherein the particles settle to the bottom for collection; filter chambers with string wound filter tubes, and nylon mesh filter traps. Despite their common usage, such systems are subject to several deficiencies. The use of settling tanks, for example, requires a relatively long undisturbed residence time for the solution to permit the settling process to be effective. Such an apparatus is difficult to utilize and is inefficient in a system where wash solutions are constantly being generated. In addition, because of the long time required for complete settling, the liquid often stagnates, generating unpleasant, if not dangerous, odors.
Typical filtering systems utilizing string wound filters provide for relatively efficient filtering when new, but quickly become clogged with particles. Removal of the particles from the filter media is difficult, typically requiring the burning of the media. Obviously, this prevents reuse.
It is accordingly the purpose of the present invention to provide a novel recovery system for precious metal particulates which provides increased efficiency over the prior art and accomplishes such efficiency in an economical and convenient manner.